WHAT!
by AngELF 137
Summary: /Sejak awal aku memang tak berhak menyukaimu/ Kyumin!GS! JOYers mari merapat! DLDR!RnR please!No Siders! ganti penname! Penname awal : Jeje1003
1. (WHAT!) Cattleya Lavender-1

{Cattleya Lavender} Chapter-1

~~KETENANGAN~~

Angeline T ©2014

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun,,etc

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, A Little bit Humor, Drama

WARNING! : GS FOR SUNGMIN

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Selamat membaca ^^

Aku terbangun dari tidur indahku. Hari ini cukup cerah. Cocok bagi para pegawai kantoran sepertiku -mungkin yang lain juga- untuk memulai aktifitas keseharian. Ya bekerja.

_-Kantor-_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat bosku senang sekali menyiksaku dengan berkas yang.. huftttt, apa kata ''banyak'' itu sudah termasuk dalam jumlah berkas yang dijatuh tangankan padaku? Kurasa kata ''banyak'' masih kurang untuk mendefinisikan jumlah berkas sialan ini. Hah.. Oke! Tarik nafas, buang perlahan! Pagi indahku tidak boleh ternoda hanya karena berkas menyebalkan ini.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi! Cepat kemari" Oke kurasa pagi indahku memang sudah ternoda

_Kantin_

"Kau ini! Hah! Terkadang aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kau tidak akan mengerti. Bos itu menyukaimu bodoh. Ah! Berbicara denganmu sama dengan menguras uangku untuk membeli minum karena haus yang mendera. Menyebalkan"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tak meminta pendapatmu yang mengatakan bahwa bos menyukaiku. Che! Bodoh!"

Kang Jae Hee, sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku mendengus kesal. Perlu diketahui, jika adu kata itu keahlianku.

"Yayaya apa katamu saja. Hingga aku berendam pada air mancur yang ada di kantor ini pun aku akan selalu kalah saat berbicara denganmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia, Jae Hee memang sulit untuk membaca apa yang kupikirkan dan kalimat yang akan kukatakan. Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak terlalu bisa mengekspresikan sesuatu yang ada dan kurasakan.

"Kau tahu drama You Who Came From The Star, tidak? Di drama itu Kim Soo Hyun tampan sekali. Aaaaaa! Dan lagi, di drama itu dia menjadi alien. Aktingnya hebat sekali. Kau tahu Jun Ji Hyun? Di drama ini, dia menjadi Cheon Song Yi. Bayangkan saja! Di drama itu mereka dipasangkan. Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seorang manusia biasa seperti kita menyukai alien. Walaupun harus kuakui jika alien itu idol favoritku sendiri, aku pasti suka. Hahh.. Dunia ini benar-benar aneh."

Kau memang aneh Jae hee-ah. Dalam dirimu tidak ada sesuatu yang waras.

"Sungmin-yaa kau mendengarkanku kan? Iya kan?!"

Mulai lagi cerewetnya. Tuhan tolong sabarkan aku.

"Hn" Responku singkat tanpa ada kejelasan.

Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku ini minim ekspresi? Dan ''hn'' itu sendiri aku pelajari dari anime Naruto yang nama pemainnya "Uchiha Sasuke". Aku merasa kami -aku dan Sasuke- kembar. Ya dalam pengekspresian.

"Ck! Bisakah kau hilangkan ''hn''mu itu Sungmin-ah?!"

"Hn" Kkk~ Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan meledak

"YAKKK LEE SUNGMIN SIALAN! AKU INI SAHABATMU TAPI KENAPA HANYA ITU YANG KAU UCAPKAN, BODOH?!"

Aku benar kan?

"Diamlah Jae Hee-ah! Aku tidak suka kehebohanmu itu" Ucapku datar

Wajah Jae Hee terlihat merah, menahan amarah. Tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas. Aku tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk benar-benar marah padaku.

"Benar-benar anak ini." Gumamnya kesal

~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`Skip~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`

_-Night-_

Bruk!

Akhirnya.. Aku bisa bertemu dengan kasur kesayanganku juga. Lelah sekali. Inilah yang aku suka. Ketenangan. Karena sejak umur 16 tahun aku sudah terbiasa hidup dalam suasana yang sepi. Orang tuaku ada di Busan, sedangkan aku sendiri ada di Seoul.

Itulah mengapa aku tidak terlalu menyukai kebisingan yang dilakukan oleh Jae Hee -meski salah satu penyebabnya aku sendiri-.

Mengapa di Seoul? Bukankah Seoul juga bising? Hahh.. Kalian tahu? Ini adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar.

Bukankah sudah jelas jika aku harus bekerja? Aku adalah anak tunggal. Tentu tidak boleh bergantungan pada orang tua terus menerus.

TOK TOK TOK!

Apa lagi ini? Ck! menyebalkan.

Cklek!

"Sia-"

"Annyeong tuan putri"

"-Pa?"

WHAT?!

-tbc-

REVIEW JUSSEYO ^^

Next/Delete?


	2. (WHAT!) Hyacinth-2

\- ?!

{Hyacinth}-2

Keteguhan-Kekonsistenan

Story © Angeline T

Cast © God

Selamat Membaca^^

Sebelumnya….

TOK TOK TOK!

Apa lagi ini? Ck! menyebalkan.

Cklek!

"Sia-"

"Annyeong tuan putri"

"-Pa?"

WHAT?!

WHAT?! {Hyacinth} Chap 2

_Keteguhan-Kekonsistenan_

"Heh? Apa ini?" Gumamku bingung

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang kupikir berumur lebih tua dariku menghadap kedepanku.

"Saya Lee Hyo Hwa, Kepala Dayang dari Kerajaan Shion"

"Aku tidak menanyakan dirimu" Tidak sopan memang. Tapi apa peduliku?

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil menampilkan kesan anggun yang dia miliki. Tapi malah terlihat angkuh dimataku.

"Kami punya tujuan nona. Maka dari itu saya mewakilkan mereka dan yang ada dikerajaan untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Dia menatapku serius.

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa itu sopan santun kan, Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

Heh? Darimana dia tahu namaku?

"Jangan heran! Masih banyak kejutan yang akan kau terima"

Apa barusan dia membaca pikiranku?

"Kau tahu Kerajaan Shion kan Sungmin-ssi?"

Gahh.. Apa dia meremehkanku? Bukankah kerajaan Shion itu cuma dongeng?

1

2

3

DEG!

Tunggu! Dongeng? Ba-bagaimana bisa?

"Kau sudah menyadarinya bukan?" Wanita itu tersenyum kecil

"Kami kemari untuk memperbaiki alur dongeng tersebut"Ucapnya tegas

"Ikutlah dengan kami! Kerajaan kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu"

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Datang kerumahku dengan pakaian aneh seperti itu lalu mengajakku pergi? Che! Mimpi apa aku semalam?" Kesalku

"Kau tidak akan mengerti jika kami sangat membutuhkanmu Nona Lee"

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dan darimana kalian datang? Kalian pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa dibodohi?"

"Atas perintah Raja-lah kami kemari Nona" Kini giliran seorang lelaki dari samping wanita itu menyahut

Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan jawaban singkat dari lelaki itu. Tapi..

"Ikutlah jika kau ingin tahu!"

Aku sebal sekali dengan wanita ini. Kenapa dia mampu membaca pikiranku. Padahal seorang psikolog saja sulit melakukannya. Menyebalkan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku pergi? Apa aku masih bisa kembali ke bumi?"

Wanita itu tersenyum misterius

"Satu bulan dinegeri kami sama dengan satu malam di bumi. Dan kami membutuhkanmu selama sebulan"

Berfikir..

Berfikir..

Berfik-

"Baiklah aku ikut!" Putusku final.

Aku masih punya hati kau tahu? Seseorang membutuhkanku, jika aku bisa membantu mengapa tidak? Meskipun itu sama dengan mengorbankan waktu …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bresshhkkk!

"Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa?"

Kalian mau tahu? Aku baru saja sampai di Kerajaan Shion yang..yang Oh Tuhan aku bahkan tak menyangka kerajaan ini benar-benar ada.

Jangan Tanya aku bagaimana caranya menuju tempat ini. Karena aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba disini. Oke! Jae Hee-ah sepertinya yang tidak waras itu aku.

"Ayo!" Wanita itu menuntunku menuju ruangan yang lagi-lagi membuatku harus berdecak kagum dengan segala interiornya yang sudah pasti membuat orang menjatuhkan air liurnya.

"Ini ruang kerja Raja"

Wanita itu menginstrupsi lamunanku.

"Ah begitu" Gumamku datar

Pantas saja ruang ini mewah sekali. Choi kau bodoh sekali!

Wanita itu-atau sebut saja Hyo Hwa- lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

"Singkat sekali responmu"

"Aku kesini untuk membantu, bukan untuk ''berwisata'' kan?" Sindirku tajam

"Sebelum membantu kau harus ''berwisata'' dulu Nona Lee"

Oke aku benar-benar kalah. Jae Hee-ah, lihatlah! Ini pertama kalinya aku kalah adu kata pada orang lain selain orang tuaku.

"Selamat datang Nona Lee" Seorang wanita cantik menghampiriku dengan senyum ramahnya

"Ye" Sungguh aku benar-benar dibuat takjub dengan negeri ini. Warga perempuannya cantik-cantik sekali.

"Anda sudah siap bertemu Raja?"

"Sesungguhnya aku gugup" Jujurku

Siapa yang tidak gugup? Aku ini orang awam dan.. bertemu Raja? Itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam khayalku.

"Jangan khawatir! Apapun keputusanmu nantinya Raja akan memakluminya."

Eh? Apa maksudnya?

"Jangan memiringkan kepalamu seperti itu. Kau tampak menggemaskan kkk"

Heh?

"Ternyata selain cantik, mereka juga menyebalkan" Gumamku sebal

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Apa kabar Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

"Baik" Jawabku cepat saking gugupnya

Didepanku ini Raja. Kalian dengar? Dia Raja! Oh Tuhan. Walaupun sudah tua Raja ini tetap terlihat tampan dan gagah.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Ahn Shion"

Raja Shion membungkukkan badannya. Karena bingung akhirnya aku ikut memperkenalkan diri dan membungkukkan badan juga.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Santai saja Nona" Raja Shion tersenyum kecil

Selain cantik,tampan dan menyebalkan ternyata warga kerajaan ini juga punya senyum yang khas.

"Maaf Yang Mulia tapi saya tidak suka basa basi" Ucapku spontan

"Ah begitu" Gumamnya

"Baiklah. Begini, apa kau tahu alur dongeng Shion yang beredar?" Raja menatapku serius

"Hn" Responku singkat

Tentu saja, karena aku sendiri punya buku dongengnya.

"Kuanggap jawabanmu berarti ''iya''. Putri Ahn Rayoung, dalam dongeng dia sedang koma karena perampokkan yang menimpanya beserta istriku. Benar kan?"

"N-ne" Ucapku ragu. Aku punya firasat aneh sekarang

"Tolong gantikan dia!"

Heh?

"Apa maksud anda Yang Mulia?"

"Dalam dongeng, pernikahan Putri Ahn Rayoung dengan Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun batal karena Putri sedang koma. Kami ingin kau membantu kami, karena wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Putri Ahn Rayoung."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Aku masih bingung, you know?!

"Menikahlah dengan Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun!" Ucap Raja Shion tegas

"A-apa?"

"Hanya sebulan saja, karena di dongeng Putri akan bangun pada tanggal akhir bulan depan. Aku tidak mau anak bungsuku itu kecewa karena pernikahan yang dia impikan harus batal. Kumohon! Ini permintaanku sebagai ayah untuk kebahagiaan anaknya"

Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti apa yang wanita itu katakan tadi.

"Bisa kulihat keadaan Tuan Putri sekarang?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raja,dayang -termasuk Kepala Dayang Hyo Hwa-, dan para pengawal menuntunku menuju kamar Putri bungsu Raja Shion.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana Ratu berada maka aku akan menjawab dengan pasti bahwa Ratu meninggal bersamaan dengan perampokkan yang menimpa Putri Ahn Rayoung. Karena saat itu mereka satu tandu. Itu yang kutahu dari dongeng Kerajaan Shion.

"Tidak usah tegang" Ujar wanita yang tadi menyapaku

"Aku Ahn Ji Ae" Wanita itu tersenyum ramah sementara aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku anak pertama Raja Shion"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucapku singkat  
"Kita sudah sampai Yang Mulia"

Seorang pengawal membukakan pintu untuk kami.

"Silakan masuk!" Sahut Kepala Dayang Hyo Hwa

Kamar yang hampir sama besarnya dengan rumahku kini terlihat. Benar-benar kamar orang berduit.

Kupandangi sekeliling kamar ini dan seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku kini terbaring lemah di kasur king size itu.

"Dia.. Putri Ahn Rayoung?" Tanyaku ragu

"Ya" Jawab Raja Shion singkat

Kudekati pinggiran kasur tersebut. Dan kini semakin jelaslah wajah Putri yang terkenal dengan keanggunannya ini.

DEG!

"Mirip sekali denganku" Gumamku

'Apa aku harus membantu mereka? Apa aku bisa? Sungguh aku ragu.' Batinku

"Apa Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun tahu jika Putri Ahn Rayoung koma?" Tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan diri

"Berita ini belum tersebar kecuali tentang meninggalnya Ratu. Rakyat mengira Putri sedang beristirahat karena masih shock" Wajah Raja Shion seketika mendung mengingat istri tercintanya yang telah tiada.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku bingung

"Saat ini kita kembali pada masa sebelum tersebarnya berita yang Putri Ahn Rayoung yang koma. Ini permintaanku dan anggota istana pada Dewa Penentu Takdir agar aku bisa memperbaiki keadaan dan kekecewaan yang anakku alami"Jelas Raja

Ini keadaan sulit, kau tahu?

Aku bingung apa yang harus aku pilih. Apa merubah alur cerita itu adalah pilihan yang tepat? Apa semua akan berakhir baik-baik saja?

Oke!

Tarik napas ..

Buang perlahan..

Ayo Sungmin-ah putuskan semuanya!

"Raja Shion.. Saya bersedia membantu!"

Teguh dan konsisten adalah kuncinya. Aku harus bisa!

SEMANGAT LEE SUNGMIN!

Next/Delete/End?


	3. (WHAT!) Anyelir Merah-3

?! {Anyelir Merah}- Chap 3

-Aku Menginginkanmu-

* * *

Author : Jeje1003 - angel5mawar

Title : What?! {Anyelir Merah}-Chap 3

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance

Copas? Plagiat? SAY NO!

DLDR!

Happy Reading^^

Sebelumnya…

Aku bingung apa yang harus aku pilih. Apa merubah alur cerita itu adalah pilihan yang tepat? Apa semua akan berakhir baik-baik saja?

Oke!

Tarik napas..

Buang perlahan..

Ayo Sungmin-ah putuskan semuanya!

"Raja Shion.. Saya bersedia membantu!"

Teguh dan konsisten adalah kuncinya. Aku harus bisa!

SEMANGAT LEE SUNGMIN!

* * *

"Apa kau serius Sungmin-ssi?" Raja memandangku ragu

"Sekalipun aku tahu akan ada yang berubah kedepannya, aku tak peduli. Kerajaan ini benar-benar menaruh harapan besar padaku. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika bukan mencoba untuk membantu?" Kupandang Raja dengan tatapan serius. Ucapanku barusan sarat akan kepercayaan diri. Jangan tanya aku darimana aku mendapatkan kepercayaan diri tersebut. Karena sesungguhnya aku sendiri tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu ini akan banyak merubah takdir yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Apa kau masih yakin Sungmin-ssi? Kami tak ingin memaksamu meski sebenarnya kami ingin." Raja menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Aku tahu itu Yang Mulia. Tapi rasa simpatik dalam diriku begitu membuncah saat melihat keadaan Putri Ahn Rayoung. Sesama perempuan yang memiliki perasaan, aku tahu pasti apa yang dia rasakan. Dan aku disini hanya mencoba membantu semampuku. Walau sebenarnya aku masih heran kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali denganku" Aku menatap Raja penasaran

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku meminta pertolongan pada Dewa Penentu Takdir? Kelahiranmu sebenarnya sudah direncanakan. Wajahmu yang mirip dengan putriku pun termasuk dalam perencanaan ini. Dan.. Yah semua kembali lagi pada keputusanmu sendiri"

Aku tersentak. Kelahiranku sudah direncanakan? Wajahku juga? Heh? Berapa banyak kejutan yang kudapat hari ini? Oh Tuhan..

"Apa kau yakin Sungmin-ssi?" Kini putri pertama Raja Shion yang bertanya. Nada yang dia gunakan sarat akan keraguan.

"Lakukan saja. Aku akan membantu semaksimal mungkin"

"Baiklah. Dayang Lee, hubungi Kerajaan Cho. Katakan pada mereka bahwa kita akan mengadakan pertemuan resmi"

* * *

Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa menggambarkan diriku dalam balutan pakaian tradisional yang mewah yang sedikit berbeda dengan di Korea. Aku tak tahu negeri ini terletak dimana jadi sebut saja negeri ini berada diluar Korea. Meski aku tahu mereka selalu memanggil sesorang dengan embel-embel khas Korea. Oke aku mulai bingung dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

"Nona, anda cantik sekali."

Dayang Lee muncul dari balik pintu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari saat pertama kali bertemu denganku.

"Aku tahu." Balasku cuek

Kupandangi lagi bayanganku di cermin sambil sesekali memutar badan. Masih takjub dengan kecantikan yang aku miliki.

"Ah! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan saja, sebentar lagi Kerajaan Cho akan datang"

Dayang Lee mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku -menggoda- sedangkan aku hanya memutar bola mata. Jengah.

"Aku mengerti. Ayo!"

Satu persatu aku, Dayang Lee, dan beberapa pengawal menuruni tangga istana ini. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika kerajaan ini tidak ''kolot'' seperti kerajaan lain? Bahkan kerajaan ini punya tangga. Lupakanlah aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh sekarang.

-Sungmin POV end-

* * *

-Author POV-

"Ah! Apa kabar Putri Ahn Rayoung?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menyapa seorang gadis sambil memamerkan senyum indahnya. Wajah yang kontras dengan umur. Meski sudah tua, kecantikan yang dimiliki tidak pernah pudar. Sama dengan lelaki tua yang juga memiliki wajah rupawan disebelahnya. Mengagumkan.

Berbekal dengan buku sejarah dan juga silsilah yang Sungmin pelajari, dia mencoba membalas sapaan dari orang –yang Sungmin yakini sebagai ratu Kerajaan Cho- tersebut dan tersenyum ramah.

"Seperti yang anda lihat Yang Mulia, saya baik-baik saja."

Well, acting sudah dimulai. Dan Sungmin-ssi, acting pertamamu cukup bagus.

Setelah dipersilakan duduk oleh Raja Shion, Sungmin pun mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dengan gaya yang anggun.

"Ehem!" Raja Cho Jeno –ayah Kyuhyun- berdehem pelan mencoba menetralisir rasa yang menyeruap aneh pada dadanya.

'Ada yang aneh dengan Putri Ahn Rayoung' Batin Raja Jeno

Bagaimana tidak aneh? Dia bukan Ahn Rayoung yang asli. Dia kan Lee Sungmin. Orang yang hanya ingin mencoba bermain dengan takdir. Hebat sekali Sungmin-ssi. Siapa yang tahu jika kedepannya kejutan akan datang lebih cepat melebihi bintang yang jatuh ke bumi? Well, tidak ada kecuali Tuhan.

"Ini putra kami. Cho Kyuhyun"

Ini hanya formalitas kau tahu? Dalam kehidupan asli Putri Ahn Rayoung, dia sudah mengenal baik siapa itu Pangeran Cho yang tampan tersebut.  
Sungmin–atau Ahn Rayoung palsu, oh aku bingung harus menyebutnya apa- menatap pangeran yang terkenal seantero negeri tersebut dengan pandangan kagum.

'Ternyata apa yang ada dalam dongeng itu benar. Pangeran Kyuhyun memang sangat tampan' Batin Sungmin

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Youngie-ah" Pangeran tampan tersebut membuka suara sambil terkikik geli melihat wajah Sungmin yang aneh itu.

Well '' Youngie'' adalah panggilan akrab antara Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun dengan Putri Ahn Rayoung.

"Hey pangeran! Ajaklah Putri Rayoung untuk berbicara denganmu! Jangan hanya menggodanya seperti itu. Lihat pipinya minta cubit. Kekeke" Ratu Cho terkekeh. Dia memang seorang ratu yang terkenal dengan selera humornya yang tinggi. Agak aneh memang.

"Aku mengerti Ratu" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya –memberi hormat pada anggota kerajaan yang ada dalam ruangan itu- lalu menarik tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Mari kita berduaan saja Putri cantik" Cho Kyuhyun memang pangeran penggoda

'Seandainya aku ini Putri Ahn Rayoung yang asli, aku pasti bahagia sekali bisa memiliki Pangeran Cho yang tampan ini.'

Sedikit menyesal karena tak bisa menahan kharisma Pangeran Cho tersebut. Sungmin menghembuskan napas kesal dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Kau tak apa?" Sedikit banyak, Pangeran Cho ini merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tunangannya ini.

Apa aku lupa memberitahu kalian bahwa Pangeran Kyuhyun ini hanya menganggap Putri Rayoung sebagai adik?  
Well begitulah, Pangeran tampan tersebut hanya pasrah akan pilihan orang tuanya.

"Engg.. Tak apa" Sungmin masih canggung, dia hanya menjawab seadanya pada pria yang telah mencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Dan Sungmin amat menyadari itu…

-In Other Place-

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu"

"Takdir kerajaan ini akan berubah besar-besaran"

"Harus segera dihentikan sebelum ada yang terluka dalam hal ini"

~Jeje1003~

Author note : Hai *v* #lambaitangantanpadosa #duagh oke oke aku tahu ini lama banget. tadinya ff ini mau aku discontinued tapi gajadi #labil iyadeh aku tau kalian semua pasti kesel kelamaan nunggu #emangada? ini nih alasannya == Kesibukan mulai mendera -_- Ini aja aku tulis seadanya -_,,- Aku bakal terus ngelanjutin ff ini sampe abis (Kalo gak ngaret ya kawan (^.^)v peaceee) Disini aku mau mencoba belajar dari kesalahan dan menerima bashing dengan tangan terbuka. Walaupun sebenernya agak nyesek -_- -_- -_- And maaf buat kalian yang udah nunggu ff ini -_- rasanya gak enak aja bikin kalian pada nunggu ff gaje ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah pada review #bow review lagi ya *v* #kedipinmata

and last but not least

Review Please ^_^


	4. (WHAT!) Anggrek Ungu-4

WHAT?! (Anggrek Ungu : Membangkitkan Misteri)-Chapter 4

* * *

Sebelumnya…

"Kau tak apa?" Sedikit banyak, Pangeran Cho ini merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tunangannya ini.

Apa aku lupa memberitahu kalian bahwa Pangeran Kyuhyun ini hanya menganggap Putri Rayoung sebagai adik?  
Well begitulah, Pangeran tampan tersebut hanya pasrah akan pilihan orang tuanya.

"Engg.. Tak apa" Sungmin masih canggung, dia hanya menjawab seadanya pada pria yang telah mencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Dan Sungmin amat menyadari itu…

-In Other Place-

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu"

"Takdir kerajaan ini akan berubah besar-besaran"

"Harus segera dihentikan sebelum ada yang terluka dalam hal ini"

Author : Jeje1003 a.k.a Istrinya Yesung

Title : What?! (Anggrek Ungu:Membangkitkan Misteri)-Chap 4

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, GS

Rate : T (pengennya sih M *taboked)

Story © Jeje1003

Cast(s) © God

WARNING! GAK SUKA? JANGAN DIBACA!

MASIH NGEYEL? JANGAN SALAHIN SAYA KALO KALIAN MUNTAH. SAYA UDAH KASIH PERINGATAN!

Di ff ini, saya akan sangat jarang ngasih tau POV nya siapa aja.

Kalian tebak sendiri aja lah ya 8-)

KATAKAN TIDAK PADA PLAGIAT DAN COPAST!

* * *

_Dapur Istana_

"Nona muda itu sangat sombong!" Gosip lagi.

"Hah! Aku setuju denganmu. Dia juga selalu menatap orang dengan tatapan intensnya yang mau tidak mau membuatku serba salah dihadapannya. Menyebalkan." Kau yang menyebalkan bodoh!

"Hey! Tapi yang kudengar dari percakapan Dayang Lee dengan Yang Mulia Raja Shion bahwa sebenarnya Nona muda itu baik. Ck! Aku tidak percaya" Kalau tak percaya kenapa kau harus menyebarkannya pada rekanmu, bodoh?

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Eh? Itu suara siapa? Sepertinya aku baru dengar.

"Oh Tuhan! Penasihat Jung. E-eh be-begini, ka-kami tidak membicarakan apapun"

Penasihat Jung? Apa 'Jung' yang mereka maksud itu Jung Hyerim?

"Kembalilah bekerja! Atau kalian hanya ingin tinggal dirumah saja?"

Langkah itu terdengar semakin dekat. Bahkan suaranya terdengar semakin jelas.

Aku tahu artinya. Yang orang itu ucapkan seperti berarti 'Cepat bekerja! Atau kalian kupecat'.  
Hmm.. aku suka gayanya.  
Kurang lebih seperti itu kan?  
Tapi tidak-kah itu terlalu kejam?

"Ba-baiklah. Maafkan kami Penasihat Jung"

Para dayang tukang gosip itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian pergi dengan tidak elitnya. Lari terbirit-birit maksudku. Ah, baiklah. Lupakan saja!

"Keluarlah dari persembunyianmu Nona Lee!"

DEG!

Ja-jadi? Dia tahu aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok ini?

"Tentu aku tahu. Maka dari itu cepatlah keluar sebelum kau dikira pencuri"

Dia.. Dia tahu apa yang kuucapkan dalam hatiku? Kenapa semua warga istana ini begitu menyebalkan? Sialan!

"Cepatlah!" Dia menegaskan kembali.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunanku kilatku, kuberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badan dan menatap langsung wajah orang atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang ada dibelakangku.

Cantik sekali. Sama sekali tidak ada keriput pada wajahnya. Apa dia masih muda?

Wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat wajahku yang seperti orang bodoh. Wanita bertubuh sedang itu semakin mendekat padaku kemudian menepuk bahuku.

"Aku sudah 43 tahun"

Aku tersentak. Bukan karena dia mampu membaca pikiranku lagi, tapi… apa benar dia sudah 43 tahun?

"Kekuatan, kepercayaan, teguh dan semangat itu kuncinya"

Eh? Ck. Apa sih maksudnya?

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Nona Lee?"

Kutatap sebentar wanita didepanku ini dengan tajam. Kenapa wanita ini seperti mempunyai aura yang… berbeda? Ah entahlah.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyaku berusaha sopan. Setidaknya aku harus mulai belajar tata krama istana ini. Lagipula, aku tidak mau di-cap sebagaii 'putri' yang tidak punya sopan santun, tata krama, etika, dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kehormatan.

"Jung Hyerim. Penasihat istana ini."

"Kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Sedikit banyak aku penasaran juga. Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan itu? Ini menakjubkan! Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti mereka yang mampu membaca pikiran.

"Bukan mauku. Semua sudah dirancang sebelum kelahiranku. Begitupun Kepala Dayang Lee, dan beberapa petinggi istana lainnya."

Jadi semua yang ada pada mereka juga sudah dirancang?  
Sudah berapa kali aku dibuat menahan napas disetiap detiknya? Oke ini berlebihan. Kuakui itu. Tapi.. Oh ayolah! Kerajaan ini begitu penuh dengan kejutan. Aku menyukainya, hanya saja aku masih shock. Bahkan, kejutan sebelum ini masih belum bisa diterima akal sehatku.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau ceritakan kejadian yang membuat Putri Ahn Rayoung seperti itu? Err.. Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa. Aku hanya penasaran. Aku juga ingin tahu apakah kejadian yang ada didongeng sama dengan cerita anda nantinya. Itu saja." Kutatap wanita itu hati-hati. Bagaimanapun aku harus sopan bukan? Hei! Dia ini seorang Penasihat istana.

Wanita itu menatap lurus kedepan seakan menerawang sesuatu didepannya. Penasihat cantik itu memberikan aku isyarat untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang cukup panjang disampingnya.  
Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Semua yang terjadi berawal saat Putri Rayoung dan Permaisuri ingin mengunjungi Kerajaan Cho. Dipertengahan jalan, mereka tidak sadar jika sedari tadi mereka dikuntit hingga akhirnya dihadang oleh sekawanan perampok yang sepertinya kejadian ini sudah direncanakan sejak awal. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Karena para perampok itu melakukan bunuh diri setelahnya. Itu sebabnya sampai saat ini kami tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang ada dalam pendayangan kejadian ini. Kami tahu kejadian ini saja karena salah seorang dayang yang mencoba bertahan untuk menyampaikan apa saja yang dilihatnya. Dalam kejadian itu Permaisuri meninggal saat mencoba melindungi Putri Rayoung dari pedang tajam yang diarahkan pada Putri Rayoung. Alhasil, Permaisuri yang berhati baik itu yang tertusuk. Namun sayangnya pengorbanan yang dilakukan Permaisuri masih kurang. Karena saat itu juga dia harus melihat putri bungsunya sendiri jatuh kedalam jurang. Hingga.. ya begitulah"

"Ceritanya sama persis dengan yang ada di buku dongeng" Gumamku pelan

Mataku bergerak resah. Kenapa semua ini semakin terasa sulit?

"Sebelum meninggal, Permaisuri menyempatkan diri untuk menyampaikan pesan pada dayang yang masih hidup saat itu untuk mengatakan kepada Yang Mulia Raja Shion agar membahagiakan putri kecilnya. Naluri seorang ibu memang kuat. Walaupun Permaisuri melihat anaknya jatuh kedalam jurang, dia masih yakin bahwa putrinya masih hidup. Mengagumkan."

"Aku juga berpikir demikian." Ucapku lirih

"Aku.. sejujurnya aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentangmu Nona Lee. Kumohon bertanggung jawablah dengan keputusanmu. Maaf jika aku harus berkata sekasar ini. Bahagiakan Putri Rayoung. Hiraukan saja apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Kumohon" Penasihat Jung menatapku penuh harap.

Apa maksudnya? Memang dia tahu apa kurasakan?

Kutundukkan kepalaku sembari menutup. Berpikir terbuka dengan segala hal yang menimpa putri Rayoung hingga aku harus terbawa arus permasalahan yang tidak aku perbuat sama sekali. Tapi sekali lagi, aku sudah mempunyai niatan untuk membantu mereka semua. Dengan hal ini, maka aku harus menerima segala konsekuensi yang akan datang. Entah apa konsekuensi itu sendiri, aku tidak tahu.

"A-ah! Aku akan berusaha semampuku" Balasku seadanya.

Penasihat Jung tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak tahu arti senyum itu. Tapi aku yakin sekali! Dalam senyumannya seperti mengandung makna besar.

"Terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu"

Penasihat Jung membungkukkan badannya begitupun denganku.

Oh Tuhan… Kenapa semua semakin rumit?

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui seorang lelaki berambut ikal menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak ada satupun kalimat yang mampu menggambarkan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ucapnya lirih nyaris tak terdengar

* * *

_Taman_

Tempat indah yang sangat kusukai dari istana ini. Taman Sakura. Ternyata yang ada didongeng itu 99% mirip sekali dengan kenyataannya. Taman ini memang indah.

Udara yang segar. Burung berkicau indah. Dan mata yang termanjakan pemandangan hamparan pohon Sakura beserta bunga indahnya. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Ya setidaknya bisa menghilangkan beban sejenak.

"Hai" Seseorang menepuk bahuku

Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan hampir saja aku terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Ah! Pangeran Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanyaku sembari memiringkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Dan.. risih.

Sebisa mungkin aku membiasakan diri dengan yang namanya 'keakraban' karena sejujurnya itu menggangguku. Aku adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah bergaul. Maka dari itu, aku merasa sedikit risih dengan peran yang kumainkan. Karena itu berarti, aku harus membiasakan diri dengan pergaulan atau semacamnya untuk membuat siapapun percaya jika aku adalah putri Rayoung. Bukankah pangeran Cho sangat dekat dengan putri Rayoung?

Pangeran Kyuhyun menatapku sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan canggung begitu Youngie-ah atau harus kupanggil kau..…"

.

.

.

.

.

"…..Nona Lee Sungmin?"

DEG!

"Ka-kau?"

"Kau ketahuan Nona" Pangeran Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya

Hehh?

Astaga, Ini sama sekali tidak menghilangkan beban!

-TeBeCe-

Yooohooooooo #tepar #Lap_keringet akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini dan aku tau ini ff pendek -_- seperti biasa, aku sibuk sama sekolah. Bentar lagi juga ngambil raport :3 doakan aku ya kawan supaya bisa dapet 5 besar/duagh/ kalo masih ada yang belum ngerti tanya aja ya, biar gak bingung. Karena jujur aja, aku lebih suka bikin dialog daripada penjelasannya. Makanya pasti ada yang bingung. Maafkan aku ok :'( Silakan tanya aja gapapa dan errr bisakah aku minta tolong sama kalian? Tolong hargai aku dengan sekedar komentar, beberapa patah kata pun juga gapapa. Nggak rugi kan? Seenggaknya aku tahu bagian mana yang perlu diperbaiki. Aku penulis baru di sini. Jadi masih agak canggung juga + minder juga sih sama para author hebat yang udah jago -_- mohon bantuannya ^^ *bow

Salam hangat,

^Jeje1003^

Mind to Review?


	5. (WHAT!) Hydrangea-5

WHAT?! (Hydrangea : Terima kasih sudah memahamiku) Chap- 5

Sebelumnya …

"Hai" Seseorang menepuk bahuku

Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan hampir saja aku terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Ah! Pangeran Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanyaku sembari memiringkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Dan.. risih.

Sebisa mungkin aku membiasakan diri dengan yang namanya 'keakraban' karena sejujurnya itu menggangguku. Aku adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah bergaul. Maka dari itu, aku merasa sedikit risih dengan peran yang kumainkan. Karena itu berarti, aku harus membiasakan diri dengan pergaulan atau semacamnya untuk membuat siapapun percaya jika aku adalah putri Rayoung. Bukankah pangeran Cho sangat dekat dengan putri Rayoung?

Pangeran Kyuhyun menatapku sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan canggung begitu Youngie-ah atau harus kupanggil kau..…"

.

.

.

.

.

"…..Nona Lee Sungmin?"

DEG!

"Ka-kau?"

"Kau ketahuan Nona" Pangeran Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya

Hehh?

Astaga, Ini sama sekali tidak menghilangkan beban!

Author : AngELF 137

Tittle : What?! (Hydrangea : Terima Kasih Sudah Memahamiku) Chap-5

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, GS

Rate : T (pengennya sih M *taboked)

Story © AngELF 137

Cast(s) © God

WARNING! OOC, GAJE, TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH!

silakan baca ^^ maaf kalo mengecewakan :* Maklum masih NEWBIE

Di ff ini, saya akan sangat jarang ngasih tau POV nya siapa aja.

Kalian tebak sendiri aja lah ya 8-)

Don't copas! Don't PLAGIAT PEASE ;)

GAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA! MASIH NGEYEL? JANGAN SALAHIN SAYA KALO KALIAN MUNTAH. SAYA UDAH KASIH PERINGATAN!

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sungmin menatap pangeran Kyuhyun kaget. Dengan mata _foxy_-nya, Sungmin menelisik lebih jauh arti dari tatapan lelaki tampan tersebut padanya. Kenapa lelaki dengan seribu kharisma ini mengetahui hal yang sepertinya sangat dirahasiakan pihak kerajaan Shion?

"Itu tak penting. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci nona Lee?"Pangeran Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Bibir tebalnya melukiskan seringaian yang semakin menambah pesonanya.

"Bagian mana yang ingin kau tahu?" Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang indah. Demi Tuhan, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan seperti jadinya. Kenapa lelaki dihadapannya mempunyai pesona mengerikan seperti itu? Lagi dan lagi. Sungmin harus sadar jika lelaki dihadapannya sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup. Dan entah mengapa jika mengingat hal tersebut, nyeri amat terasa didadanya. Apa ia benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona pangeran tampan ini?

"Aku.. emm.. apa putri Rayoung benar-benar koma?"Pangeran Kyuhyun bertanya lirih. Dia masih ragu dengan apa yang ia dengar saat itu, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memastikannya.

"Aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya dengan pasti pangeran Cho"

Sungmin mengepalkan jarinya dengan kencang. Kenapa rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi? Kenapa gadis dengan wajah imut ini merasa tak suka saat mendengar nada khawatir yang keluar dari bibir lelaki didepannya? Ada apa dengannya?

"Ah ya kau benar. Lantas kenapa kau bersedia menggantikannya?" Tanya pangeran Kyuhyun mencoba memulihkan suasana yang mendadak canggung.

"Hanya penasaran juga kasihan. Ini petualangan yang menyenangkan bukan?" Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

Suasana mendadak canggung. Dari kedua pihak, sama-sama belum mau membuka mulut.

"Apa..kau tak marah?" Tanya Sungmin pelan membuka kembali pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin. Namun, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah hal terbenar. Kau akan tahu itu suatu saat nanti." Ucap pangeran Kyuhyun tegas namun lembut. Memandang gadis didepannya dengan tatapan memuja. Ya. Kalian tidak salah. Pangeran Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memuja. Seharusnya Sungmin sadar akan hal itu. Atau seharusnya keduanya yang sadar?

"Terima kasih sudah memahamiku pangeran Cho" Sungmin tersenyum hangat pada pangeran muda tersebut kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan ucapkan itu sekarang. Suatu saat kau juga akan membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari terima kasih untuk kau ucapkan padaku." Ucap pangeran Kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata foxy Sungmin. Pandangan Sungmin masih terfokus pada punggung lelaki yang merupakan calon raja yang bahkan sudah hampir tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hm. Itu pasti" Sungmin bergumam lirih.

_AngELF 137_

"Ayah, apa keputusan ini yang terbaik? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada penasihat Jung atau mungkin.. Dewa Penentu Takdir?"

Putri sulung dari raja Shion tersebut mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terngiang di kepalanya.  
Sebagai putri dari seorang raja dan kakak bagi adiknya yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, putri Ji Ae harus memastikan semua berjalan dengan lancar dan sesuai rencana. Jika tidak, oh.. putri cantik itu tidak bisa membayangkan kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi kelak.

"Ayah tak tahu, tapi berdoalah putriku" Jawab raja Shion lirih. Bukan hanya putrinya, ia dan para petinggi istana sebenarnya juga tidak cukup yakin dengan rencana ini.

"Emm Dayang Lee, bisakah kau adakan pertemuan dengan kerajaan Cho?" Raja Shion bertanya pada Kepala Dayang Lee yang sedari tadi berdiri dekat pintu masuk ruangan kerja raja.

"Ah! Tentu Yang Mulia" Dayang Lee membungkukkan badannya lalu segera pergi untuk melakukan tugas yang diberikan raja.

_AngELF 137_

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Isshh apa lagi ini? Baru saja ingin istirahat, sudah ada yang mengganggu lagi. Menyebalkan! Ah ya Tuhan! Sudah berapa kali aku merutuk kesal semenjak menginjakkan kakiku di istana ini?

"Nona bisakah kau buka pintunya?" Itu suara putri Ahn Ji Ae kan? Hebat! Akhirnya ada juga keluarga kerajaan ini yang kuingat suaranya. Karena apa? Karena mereka semua memiliki suara yang hampir sama dan memiliki kemerduan dengan tingkat yang hampir sama pula. Benar-benar sempurna! Tapi.. enngg sebenarnya aneh juga karena mereka mempunyai suara dengan tingkat kesamaan yang hampir mendekati sempurna.

"Hn. Masuklah" Masa bodoh dengan yang namanya kesopanan. Sekarang aku benar-benar lelah. Dan aku harap tidak ada protes saat ini.

CKLEK

"Apa kabar?" Dia menatapku dengan senyum ramah. Tapi sayang aku malas membalasnya karena aku benar-benar lelah.

"Seperti yang anda lihat putri Ahn" Jawabku seadanya

Putri Ahn Ji Ae tersenyum maklum. Yah! Dia memang harus begitu. Aku yakin dia mengerti keadaanku. Begitupun kalian kan?

"Ada pertemuan dengan kerajaan Cho"

"Ya?!"

Oh Tuhan! Aku harus rela kembali untuk membiarkan kasur ini tidak membelaiku barang sedetikpun.

Dan disinilah aku. Ruang makan keluarga kerajaan.  
Dengan riasan yang ala kadarnya. Oh Tuhan! Ini memalukan!  
Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan mereka semua yang melihatku dengan pandangan aneh. Terang saja, aku hanya mengenakan _hanbok _putih polos sedangkan mereka semua? _Hanbok_ yang mereka pakai seperti _hanbok_ orang yang mau menikah saja! Penuh dengan berbagai warna dan _blink-blink_ yang menyilaukan mata namun tampak pas saat mereka pakai. Hebat!

_Oh ayolah Sungmin-ah, bukankah pengantin wanita bisanya menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih? Lantas apa yang kau pakai saat ini bodoh!_

"Apa kabar putri Ahn?" Tanya ratu Cho sambil tersenyum ramah mencoba melelehkan susana canggung yang kental hanya karena pakaianku. Dan aku sungguh membenci topik -tentang-baju-yang-kupakai-saat-ini.

"Baik/baik" Jawabku dan putri Ahn Ji Ae

Mengapa bisa?  
Jelas saja. Disini ada dua putri Ahn -jika sandiwaraku tidak masuk dalam hitungan- kan?

Ratu Cho terkekeh kecil. Sedangkan Raja Cho Jeno menatap kami -aku dan putri Ji Ae- sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian terlalu bersemangat" Tanggap raja Cho

"Ah! Biasa saja Yang Mulia" Ucapku agak kaku. Well, raja Cho sedang menatapku dengan intens saat ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya aku tidak tahu.

Hening..

Hening..

Hen-

"Emm.. Bisakah kita langsung ke acara inti?" Raja Shion akhirnya membuka suara setelah hening sejenak

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Shion-ssi?"Tanya ratu Cho _to the point_

Jangan tanya aku kumohon! Kerajaan Cho dengan kerajaan Shion memang sudah akrab. Sudah jadi hal lumrah jika mereka memanggil satu sama lain tanpa embel-embel 'Yang Mulia'. Ya kan?

"Kapan anak kita bisa dinikahkan?"

DEG!

"EH?!" Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berhisteris ria bukan?  
Apa-apaan itu? Menikah? Ya Tuhan ampuni dosa-dosaku. Kenapa semua ini semakin rumit?

"Ada apa putri Rayoung?" Kini giliran raja Cho yang bertanya. Sedikit kutelisik kedalam manik matanya, ada rasa heran juga…. Curiga?

"Ah! Mungkin dia hanya kaget ayah. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya" Sahut pangeran Kyuhyun menengahi pembicaraan ini.

Kutatap dalam mata pangeran Kyuhyun. Seakan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika dia tidak membantuku tadi.

Pangeran Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan mata yang seolah mengatakan 'itu belum seberapa'. Che! Sombong sekali pangeran tampan ini.

"Oh. Baiklah. Jadi kapan mereka akan menikah?" Raja Shion kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Secepatnya" Sahut ratu Cho

"Bagaimana jika 3 hari lagi?" Saran raja Cho sembari menatap kami satu persatu.

"APA?" Jeritku histeris

Oh ini bukan gaya seorang putri. Aku tahu itu. Dan sekarang biarkan aku mati barang sebentar saja. Kumohon..

-In Other Place-

"Penasihat Jung! Kami punya kabar penting!" seru seorang dayang sembari berlari dengan terbirit-terbirit dan napas yang satu-satu.

"Hm?" Sahut seorang wanita datar

"Putri Ahn Rayoung sudah sadar!" Pekik dayang tersebut.

"APA?!"

Well, takdir macam apa yang akan datang di kerjaan ini?  
Entahlah.. tidak satupun yang tahu. Biarkan mereka menjalani apa yang sudah tertulis.

-TeBeCe-

Cuap2: im bekkkkkkkkkk Ehehe ganti penname dari Jeje1003 ke AngELF 137 :D oh iya, mungkin aku akan sibuk dengan sekolah well, bentar lagi uts -_- mohon doanya^^. Dan gak terlalu fokus ke ff ini mianhae *bow tapi tenang! Aku bakal tetep ngelanjutin ff ini ampe end :D itupun kalo masih ada yang mau baca. Dan untuk yang kemaren nanya di fb tentang jumlah chap ff ini, jawabannya yah yang jelas gak banyak banget lah yaw :D untuk chap ini masih pendek ya? Ehehe maap deh :D

Apakah masih ada yang mau ff ini dilanjut? Kayaknya udah pada bosen ya? -_-

Its okey. Semua tergantung respon yang aku dapet. Dan dukungan kalian semua. Pasti fic aku gak terlalu complicated ya? Pasti ngebosenin -_- Aku gak jago soalnya -_- -_- -_- maap buat yang kecewa. Maap buat yang nunggunya kelamaan. sekolah nyita waktu banget -_- sekali lagi aku minta maap *bow1000kali  
See you in the next part!

papai :*

Salam hangat,

^AngELF 137^


End file.
